Rias Gremory
Rias Gremory '( リアス・グレモリー, ''Riasu Guremorī) She is a Devil from the Gremory Clan, a family of pure-blooded Devils, and is known as the 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. '''She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club as well as the leader of the 2nd Society, and the school's number-one beauty. Appearance Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ''ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Personality Rias is very kind and compassionate. She is there to lend a helping hand when needed. She enjoys teasing her fellow club members as well as honors them. She is aware of the obvious crush Goku Jr. has on her and she enjoys plays mind games with him. She also dislikes cruelty towards people as shown with her disgust over Kira who believes himself a "God" and is willing to kill for his own pleasure. Despite her mature stature like a woman, Rias tends to act her true age and become frustrated whenever girls flirt with one she falls for. Biography ''IN PROGRESS'' Techniques * 'Expert Tactician '- Though outsmarted several times throughout the series, Rias has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. * 'Flight -' Being a Devil, Rias can fly using her wings unlike ki users. * 'Memory Alteration '- Rias has shown that she has skills in memory alteration using it on Issei's Parents. * 'Demonic Power '- Rias has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. She is also shown to be at least somewhat proficient in the use of spells, such as the ritual to drain energy from Issei's left hand to let it appear human again, healing, teleportation by magic circle, and others. * '''Power of Destruction - A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of her attack. * Extinguished Star - Rias' ultimate one-hit kill technique. Rias manipulates her Power of Destruction into a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; takes form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that launches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrated by the latter. Its destructive power is stated to surpass the speed of the retiring system in the Rating Game. Voice Actors * Japanese: Yōko Hikasa * English: Jamie Marchi Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Female Characters